What Lies Below
Details |items = *Bowl *15 Chaos Runes or 15 Pure Essence (unnoted, so it's recommended to bring the stackable chaos runes, or store the essence in some pouches.) *Chaos Talisman or Chaos tiara or Omni-talisman/Omni-tiara/Omni-talisman staff *Bronze pickaxe (Note: Anna Jones will give you one.) *Varrock Teleports would be useful. (Requires level 25 magic. Teleport tablets may also be used.) |kills = *King Roald (level 47) *5 Outlaws (Level 32) }} Walkthrough Help Rat Burgiss *Make your way to Rat Burgiss, who is on road between Varrock and Lumbridge and to the west of the Exam Centre. *Speak to Rat Burgiss. :He tells you a bunch of outlaws ransacked his trading cart and stole some important papers. *Offer to help Rat. :He says the outlaws headed north-west, taking five pages with them. He tells you to kill the outlaws and get the papers back. He gives you an empty folder to keep the papers in. *Head to the outlaws' camp, which is between Edgeville and the Grand Exchange and just south Lucien's house. *Kill five outlaws to retrieve Rat's five papers, and then use the papers one by one on the folder to get a full folder. *Return to Rat with the full folder. :He takes the folder and asks you to deliver a letter to Surok Magis in the library of Varrock Palace. *Head to the library (it's in the northern part of the palace), and speak to Surok Magis. :You give him the letter, which he quickly destroys with a spell. He then tells you that he has learned how to transform simple clay into gold bars! He tells you he will share the gold with you but first needs a few more items: an ordinary bowl and an infused wand. He gives you a wand to be infused with chaos and Sin'keth's diary. Finally, he tells you to search the library to find an old tome. He forgot where he left it but says it is easy enough to find. *Go to the north-east corner of the library, and search the bookcases opposite the table and two chairs to find a musty old tome called Dagon'hai history. The Chaos altar Now you have to go to the Chaos altar. This requires a chaos talisman or chaos tiara. Do not forget to bring the required 15 Chaos Runes to use with the altar. (You can also bring 15 pure essence instead of the chaos runes if you are going to craft the runes yourself.) Note. Low levelled players may die in this part of the quest. It is recommended you turn run mode on and make a run for the Chaos Altar. Also for low levelled players they can choose to turn auto-retaliate off to prevent unnecessary fights. Option 1: Through the Wilderness *Head to the Chaos Altar entrance, located in level 9 Wilderness just north of Edgeville. *Once inside, make your way through the maze to the Chaos Altar. :The journey to the altar can take some time, as the maze can get frustrating* and the walk into the Wilderness can be dangerous. Alternatively, you can reach the altar through the Abyss. *HINT* The maze can be frustrating but a simple trick is to scroll across the screen till you find the ladder going down and right click and select "climb down ladder", your character will find its way to the ladder, so all you have to do is watch. This is a simple method of getting through the maze with little to no difficulty. Option 2: Through the Tunnel of Chaos *Read Sin'keth's diary, and then head east of Varrock and just south of the Jolly Boar Inn to a statue of Saradomin. *Talk to Anna Jones. :She gives you a bronze pickaxe. *Choose the Excavate Statue option on the statue to reveal the Tunnel of Chaos entrance. *Enter the hole in the statue. :You find that Dagon'hai organisation lives in the tunnel. *Head north until you reach a portal. :The portal leads to the third level of the Chaos Maze. *Navigate the rest of the maze to reach the altar. :This will complete a medium task in the Varrock Achievement Diary. Infuse the wand *Use your wand on the altar. :It absorbs the 15 chaos runes and turns to an infused wand. *Now return to the library of Varrock and talk with Surok Magis, with the infused wand and a bowl in your inventory. :He gives you Surok's letter to deliver to Rat. A treasonous plot! *Head back down to Rat, and deliver the letter. :Rat explains that he is actually the commander of the Varrock Palace Secret Guard and that Surok Magis is planning to take over the kingdom of Misthalin by using a powerful mind-control spell on King Roald. Rat directs you to Zaff, owner of the staff shop in Varrock, to help with a spell to counteract the effects of Surok's spell. .]] *Return to Varrock, and talk to Zaff. :He explains his plan to you, gives you a Beacon Ring, and hands you Zaff's instructions on how to arrest Surok Magis. *Get your gear ready for a fight. * Return to Surok (who is now wearing Dagon'hai robes), and talk to him. :You see a short cutscene where Surok casts his spell on King Roald. *Fight King Roald (Level 47) until a message pops up in your chat box that says "Now would be a good time to summon Zaff!" *Choose the Summon option. :Zaff arrives in a cutscene, saves King Roald, and blocks Surok from teleporting away. 'Note: '''If you try to leave the room during the fight, you will be teleported south of Varrock, near the dark wizards. Also, if you are ranging, you will not be able to retrieve your arrows after the fight. *Return to Rat Burgiss, and speak with him. Congratulations! Quest complete. Reward *8,000 Runecrafting experience *2,000 Defence experience *1 quest point *The Beacon Ring *Access to a shortcut to the chaos altar. *Varrock museum update: Speak with Historian Minas, and give him the Dagon'hai history book you found during the quest in the Varrock Palace library. Music Unlocked *Alternative Root: Tunnel of Chaos. *Surok's Theme: In fight with King Roald — released 5 February 2008, automatic credit for those who had already completed the quest. *Complication: Chaos altar. nl:What Lies Below Trivia *The Beacon Ring doesn't have any special abilities after the quest, except for its +2 Magic attack bonus and its +1 Magic defence bonus. *When the player first talks to Rat Burgiss to start the quest, he refers to him as Ratty. This could possibly be a reference to the children's story The Wind in the Willows, in which the main character Mole repeatedly calls the Rat character Ratty. *The second time you talk to Rat during the quest, your character will say "All work and no play makes [''character name] a dull adventurer." This is a reference to the quote "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" which is from the film "the Shining" by Steven King. *The outlaw monster released during the quest is the first new free monster since the Stronghold of Security. *The Aphro-Dizzy-Yak spell Surok mentions refers to "aphrodisiac", something which causes sexual arousal. *The woman who gives you a bronze pickaxe to help find the shortcut is named Anna Jones. If you talk to her further, she reveals her full name to be Louisiana Jones, a joke on the name of the famed movie hero Indiana Jones. *If lost, the Beacon Ring can be obtained again for free by talking to Zaff. *The first letter from Rat Burgiss you take to Surok Magis can be translated. The translation means: :Surok Magis, :Your actions are being watched. We know what you are trying to do and the VPSG will stop you! Do not attempt to leave the palace or you will be arrested on sight. We will not hesitate to kill you if you disobey King Roald's orders. :Rat Burgiss *"Won't he be disinclined to acquiesce to the request?" is a phrase used by your character during the quest. It is a direct quote from ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl''. Captain Barbosa: "We are but humble pirates.... I am disinclined to acquiesce your request." * If you have completed the Garden of Tranquillity quest, while fighting King Roald he will shout at you phrases such as "I hate gardens," "I'm allergic to roses," and "That garden was awful," which are references to the Garden of Tranquillity. If you have completed Shield of Arrav, he will also say "A member of the phoenix gang?" and "Your gang isn't there now!" If you have completed Darkness of Hallowvale, he will also say "You're with the vampyres." * In the quest, Surok uses mind control on the king. This technique to take over important figures or kingdoms has been used many times before in films and TV shows. It has been especially used in science-fiction, as one example is when in Doctor Who, the Cybermen used signals and earphones to take over the minds of millions of people, eventually converting them into Cybermen themselves. Other prime examples, not of science-fiction, are the film '' Johnny English'', where a French entrepreneur attempts to take the position of king of England by replacing the Archbishop of Canterbury with a fake and Wikipedia:Lord of the Rings where the Istari Saruman weakens Rohan by controlling King Theoden. * During the quest, if you talk to the leader of the Dagon'hai and you claim to be a very powerful mage, the leader will cast a spell on you that will make you dance, joy jump, or headbang, regardless of your mage defence. This may indicate that the Dagon'hai have very high mage levels. However, if your player has a very high magic level, the spell will backfire and the Dagon'hai leader will do said emotes. *The quest name What Lies Below is a reference to the Harrison Ford movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What_Lies_Beneath What Lies Beneath.] *The mage Surok Magis bears a striking resemblance to Gandalf the Grey from The Lord of the Rings. *The name of the Chaos Tunnel music, "Alternate Root," is a play on "alternate route" (to the chaos altar) and its being underground. *Near the end of the quest, Zaff states that he has put a teleport block on the Varrock Palace Library; however, you are still able to teleport out of it. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Surok Magis wanted to kill King Roald and take over Varrock with his magic, but his evil plan has been scuppered!" *When telling this story to Juna in Tears of Guthix, your character will give Rat Burgiss the credit for saving King Roald instead of Zaff. *There is a level in the game "Timesplitters Future Perfect" called what lies below. Category:Quests Category:Varrock